How It Ended
by fictionaljunkie
Summary: A short story on what I thought Cato and Clove's story would end up like and my own version of how I thought they would feel :B


Cato and Clove. Clove and Cato.

Everybody knew their names, the pair from District 2 who was set to win the games and earn back the honour that both families had lost.

Clove was just a little girl when it happened, only six years old. Cato and her father were old buddies and worked as the Heads of the Peacekeepers and trained them. Clove was an only child, her mom died giving birth to her younger brother prematurely and left her father, an emotional wreck and threw himself into his work. Cato knew Clove from young though they never really talked. Both were hardened from young, everybody says it was because both of them never really had a mother. He too had a younger brother to take care of. His mother was a Peacekeeper sent to District 1 and rarely came home.

It was just an accident and the two of them didn't mean for it to happen…

Cato was caught in one of the factories where they made weapons and his younger brother who was with him was shot. They thought there were intruders and fired on sight. Forever disabled from waist down, he was not allowed thankfully, to enter The Hunger Games and could not even be a peacekeeper. What the guards and later on, both Cato and Clove's fathers found out was that Cato was doing it for Clove.

Clove's younger brother, Keane couldn't stop crying. He was only two years old. She was frustrated and told Cato that only his toy gun could make him stop crying but Keane had spoiled it. It was that very unlucky day that Cato was in charge of taking care of the young ones and decided to head to the factories nearby to get a gun. Clove was dumbfounded, but she didn't think that much of it, she was only six years old. She thanked Cato and Cato forgave her simply because he did it on his own will.

No one expected that to happen. Their father's lost their duty as Head Peacekeepers and was demoted. Mostly, it was their pride that had been injured. Everybody believed they didn't know how to take care of their children. Now, Cato was a very strong boy from young. He was now expected to either be a Peacekeeper (preferably a head to earn back his father's honour) or a tribute in the games.

Clove had a sharp eye and mind and if she aimed for something, she never missed it. In school, Cato was two grades up from her and it was during break that they were spotted. One of the victors from their district was looking out for talent to train for the games. Clove was alone; she never really liked the other girls and mostly looked out for her younger brother. A bird pooped right next to her and almost landed on her dress. In retaliation, she picked up a rock and threw it at the bird. Obviously, it hit the target and the bird fell with a loud **SQUAWK**. She was only ten.

Cato was busy bullying another boy who he found extremely annoying. He had just given him the wedgie of his life before carrying up the poor puny boy and throwing him to the side laughing when that very victor called out his name.

That's how they were pulled into training together with a few other 'talents'.

They had to change schools and live there, they didn't mind though. They didn't need to be reminded of the disgrace their fathers eyed them with every time they made eye contact. Clove was only worried for her brother. Cato didn't have to worry, his brother was plunged into luxury the day he was born, and his legs wouldn't be needed.

"You keep to yourself and never show any signs of weakness okay? Do not let the others bully you and no matter what, DO NOT SIGN UP FOR TESSERAE." Clove warned her brother worriedly, she pulled him into a hug for one last time.

"Come on Clove, it's time to go." Her father called to her from her front door. "Have to send you to this bloody training center, if you end up last in anything, don't even bother coming back for the weekend."

Clove let go of her brother and turned to face her wretched father. Her face was stony as she followed him to the car that sent them on a short ride to the other side of the district where many students were entering a large training center.

"Get out of here."

Clove left the car, not even bothering to say goodbye.


End file.
